This invention relates generally to boat windows, hatches and the like, and more particularly to devices of this type wherein a window pane or hatch cover is hingedly connected to a window or hatch frame, and wherein the pane or cover has one or more fork-like shoulders that receive swivel pins carried on the frame so as to permit the pane or cover to be drawn toward a sealing position by means of knobs which are carried on the pins.
A typical construction involving a boat window is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,350 dated Dec. 14, 1982, issued to Frank S. Beckerer, and entitled SELF-DRAINING BOAT WINDOW.
This patented construction involves a window pane having projections 60, 62 and threaded swivel pins 52 carrying manually-engageable knobs 58. With the window closed and with the left pin 52 of FIG. 1 in the position illustrated, locking of the window pane is accomplished by swinging the pin upwardly to a position corresponding to that of the right pin 52 in this figure, and screwing the knob 58 down so as to draw the window pane against the window frame gasket, FIG. 4. Generally the knobs 58 were constituted of molded plastic, and embedded therein were threaded fasteners that engaged the threaded pins 52.
While this arrangement has been employed for many years and on numerous window installations, it has been found that opening and closing/locking multiple windows in this fashion represents a considerable total effort, and thus constitutes a distinct nuisance. When one considers that a typical boat can easily incorporate a dozen or more such units, with each having two or more fasteners, it can be seen that the opening or closing and locking of a series of such windows is not convenient. The problem is aggravated by the fact that all too often, many windows had to be closed in succession, as where sudden wind shifts created splashing, or where rain showers began abruptly or without warning. Especially with sailboats, the arrival of a storm necessitates immediate action involving tending of the sails so as to avoid possible damage thereto, or to the boat structure itself. There is usually little time available for other tasks such as closing the windows, etc.